Драконы/Галерея
Первый сезон Укрощение дракона Twilight enters the cave S1E07.png Twilight calls out -Mr. Dragon- S1E07.png Twilight finds the dragon S1E07.png Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png Dragon scratching himself S1E07.png The dragon opens its eyes S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png Dragon yawning at Twilight S1E07.png The dragon narrows its eyes S1E07.png Dragon nose error S1E7.png Twilight tries to convince the dragon to leave S1E07.png Dragon stretching S1E07.png Dragon breathes smoke on Twilight S1E07.png Dragon looking at Rarity S1E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Dragon's spines shimmer in the sunlight S1E07.png Dragon feeling flattered S1E07.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png Dragon catches wise to Rarity's ploy S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rainbow speeds toward the dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png Dragon sneezes in Rainbow's face S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Dragon roaring at Rainbow Dash S1E07.png The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png Dragon breathing stream of smoke S1E07.png Dragon turns toward Fluttershy S1E07.png Dragon glaring at Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy surprises the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy faces the dragon down S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png Dragon cowering in fear S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon ashamed of itself S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Fluttershy consoles the crying dragon S1E07.png Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png Dragon flying away S01E07.png Попытка ревности Little and Large S1E24.png Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike running from fire S1E24.png Второй сезон Поиски дракона Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png Spike waddles away S2E21.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Two dragons S2E21.png Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Spike with beard S2E21.png Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike going up S2E21.png Spike trips S2E21.png The adult dragons S2E21.png Dragon breathing fire S2E21.png The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png A dragon hugs Twilight in the dragon costume S2E21.png Dragons cheering S2E21.png White dragon belching fire S2E21.png Belch fire S2E21.png Purple dragon about to belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Brown dragon belching fire S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Smoke coming out of brown dragon's mouth S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png Dragon three S2E21.png Crackle S2E21.png Spike is the winner S2E21.png Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Четвёртый сезон Princess Twilight Sparkle. Часть 1 Canterlot at night S4E2.png Castle Mane-ia Applejack leaning on wall S04E03.png Dragon statue S4E03.png Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png Разное Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png Chaos is Magic poster.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg On a Roll T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Dragon Quest Storybook.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 1.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 2.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 3.png Friends Forever issue 14 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 1.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей en:Dragons/Gallery